


The Interviewer

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	The Interviewer

“Is it true your hair is under contract?” the 7th interviewer asked today. Kit answered lazily while eyeing the bed just wanting to go to sleep. It was another press junket for Thrones, ‘One more’ Kit thought to himself as he answered another question. He was exhausted, this one had be particularly long, 6 hours of talking about his hair, love life and Thrones.  
“I just want to go to sleep, I’m tired of these same questions.” he whined at Mariana.  
“I know, but you are paid to do this, plus this is the last one.” Mariana said.  
Rosie Beaumont, Kit had never interviewed with her before but heard she asks some off the wall questions. He had no idea what he was in for as she entered the room, tall with long brown hair in a ponytail, no make up and a plain blue thigh high dress on. Kit could see the neckline was just low enough to tell she was very voluptuous breasts.  
“Hi, I’m Rosie.” she said with a smile before she sat down in the chair in front of him.  
“Kit” he said with a smile, this was the first interviewer he was actually happy to see. She started with all the same old questions, ‘Is your hair under contract, are you single, any spoilers to share?’ He answered these questions like a million times before and anyone would have the answer if they watched the any earlier interview.  
So he zoned out while answering,  
“What is your favorite position?” this question snapped him back to reality really quick.  
“Um, excuse me?” Kit asked confused not quite sure he had heard her right.  
“You heard me.” she said with a stern voice.  
“I don’t want to answer that on question on camera.” Kit said with a shake in his voice.  
“Fine.” Rosie waved the camera man out of the room and waited for Kit to answer. “Well go on.”  
“Wait, you were serious?”  
“Yes, and I’m not leaving till I get my answer.” she was not joking around with Kit.  
Kit now feeling feisty, “How do I know you don’t have a tape record or you’re not just going to print this later.”  
Without a word she stood up and removed her dress. Now seeing she was only wearing panties really got Kit in a frenzy, “See, no recorder.” she sassily said before sitting down again.  
All Kit could do was stare, he could feel himself starting to tent his pants and he was becoming nervous again. “Now are you going to answer my question or are we sitting here all night?”  
Her voice broke Kit from his stare but still a little nervous he was getting his confidence back, “I would much rather show you than tell you.”  
She smiled “No, no, no touching, not yet anyway.” He clearly saw she was serious and the only he was going to get remotely close to fucking this girl was to answer her. “I like doggy style.”  
“I see, and why do you like it?” she asked provoking him now.  
“I like to see a woman’s ass in the air as I’m thrusting into her wet pussy.”  
“Mmmm, what else?” she asked as she began to run her fingers along the outline of her slit.  
“I love to hear a woman moan my name as I’m pulling her hair, slowly kissing down her spine as I’m pushing in and out of her. The way she feels when shes coming on my cock.”  
“Oh yeah, keep going.” Kit was straining through his jeans now, and watching her wasn’t making it any easier. He stood up and took of his pants to release the bulge he had yearning to get out.  
He started to walk over to her, “No, sit down.” Not happy about but he did, growing impatient he continued.  
“Can you at least take off your panties so I can see what you’re doing?” He rasped.  
She complied, standing to remove her panties and doing a little twirl before sitting again. Kit had now begun stoking his rigid cock and he could feel the sticky pre cum his body was letting out. “What else do you like?” she asked as she started circling around her clit.  
“I like when a woman sucks my cock.”  
“Why do you like? Besides obvious reasons,” she asked now pumping her two fingers in and out of herself.  
“Fuck, keep doing that. Now thumb your clit.” Kit said instead of answering her. He could see she was close to cumming and God he wanted to hear her moan.  
“Ooo, yes yess, Kit” was all she could say before her body was pulsing with the pleasure of her orgasm. Hearing that was all he needed, in one swift motion he had Rosie on her back on the bed inches from her face. Without a word he had plunged his hard member into her wanting pussy.  
“Fuck, Kit stop, you’re going to make me cum.”  
“That’s the point” Kit smiled as he continued to thrust in and out of Rosie.  
“Oh Kit!” was all she said as her body rode out another orgasm. Kit stilled for a moment knowing she would be sensitive. Almost as if she had read his mind she turned over and put her ass in the air waiting for Kit to enter her again.  
“That’s a good girl” he said as he pushed himself slowly back inside her. He began thrusting more erratically could feel his balls start to tighten, the  
tattle tale signs he was on the verge of cumming. He leaned over and fingered her clit as he kept pumping and Rosie came and soon after was Kit, feeling himself spurt inside her.


End file.
